


Loki does not care

by AvatarAchrel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fanvids, Gen, I Don't Care (I Love It), Loki Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAchrel/pseuds/AvatarAchrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki just does not give a shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki does not care




End file.
